


you’ve been locked in here forever

by gael_itarille



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Angst, During Canon, Multi, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:53:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29204649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gael_itarille/pseuds/gael_itarille
Summary: you just can’t say goodbye.(you always ask what Arthur does. he never answers.)
Relationships: Arthur (Inception)/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	you’ve been locked in here forever

**Author's Note:**

> My first inception fic! I ended up loving this movie much more than I thought I would, though my Arthur characterization is still spotty. 
> 
> Enjoy! xx

"Arthur, what do you do?"

The question sits like a weapon in your living room.

Arthur turns to you, hands in his pockets. He doesn't face you entirely.

"I can't tell you that."

His expression morphs into starched professionalism, creaseless.

Your heart drops to your stomach, fitting into the nook that's been carved out- eroded by asking over and over.

Stuffing the silence with something empty, you speak.

"Right."

You stare at him; at the luggage in his hand and the familiar green coat slung over his arm.

He always brings a suitcase when he stays over; never unpacks it- never stays long enough to unpack it.

In the hollows of where you think he would fit, he leaves you only the bitterness of yearning.

"Do you know when you'll be back?"

He simply shakes his head. Whether it's a refusal to answer or a genuine unknown, you can't say.

You swallow back your protests and the hot prickling at the back of your eyes.

"Okay," you say, "well."

The words weigh down your tongue, and you gesture towards the door.

"I'll walk you out."

You shuffle out of your apartment, holding the door ajar so Arthur can move past you.

The elevator is a box of silence as you ride down to the lobby. You glance at him, your heart thumping slowly as you search for a question that won't get shot down- something to let you know who he is outside of your four walls. You come up empty- grasping at him to only find he's slipped through your fingers like water. 

In time -too short but long enough for you to lose your courage- you arrive at the exit of your apartment complex.

Arthur has the grace to look guilty then, worried- and you tamper down your questions as he steps closer to you.

The kiss is a puff of his breath against your lips; not entirely there.

It seems a recurring theme that you're left wanting more.

You give a last touch to his side, fingers sliding over smooth fabric.

Arthur presses another kiss to your forehead. You try your best not to lean in.

As you pull away, the jagged edge of your nail catches on his waistcoat, dragging along a burgundy thread. Your lover looks at the spot of the tear for a moment before returning his gaze to you.

The rip is imperceptible. You fiddle with the thread, tugging at its ends.

He begins to turn his back on you, hands coming out of his pockets to button his jacket.

Under the marigold lights of the lobby, Arthur's steps seem slow.

"Arthur?" He pauses, turning his head to meet your eyes.

You hesitate. "Stay safe," is all you can muster.

The thread twists around your thumb.

"You too."

He pushes open the glass doors, turning the corner and disappearing once he leaves the lamplight.

With a flick of your thumb, you brush the thread away. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> *title inspired by “Apocalypse” by Cigarettes After Sex.


End file.
